


Survival

by Sara Dawson (waterofthemoon)



Category: The Island (2005)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-30
Updated: 2005-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/Sara%20Dawson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln just wants to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> My creative writing professor started talking about character motivation, and he wanted us to write about how envy affects a character, so this is the edited result of that prompt.

Lincoln looks at Tom, and suddenly he wants what the other man has. He's never felt this before, this drive of longing and desire that makes him _hate_ his cocky doppelganger, despise him for his freedom and knowledge and his casual smirk that leaves Lincoln frustrated and needing to know more. He's been denied before, of course, but they suppressed him for so long that he's never known what it is to _want_. Institute life is merely a flickering shadow of the world, he knows he'll be killed if they take him back, and he's never had the purr of a motorcycle between his legs, the wind in his hair as he flies down a well-traveled desert road. His eyes shift over Tom's confident form, and he knows what he has to do.

_"I'm Tom Lincoln!"_ he roars into the stillness, and ignoring the real Tom's shocked sputters and protests, he snaps the identity bracelet shut and marks his creator as his equal. Lincoln doesn't even wince when the gunshot rings out and the man beside him crumples to the ground, but smirks just a little as he emerges from the dust and leaves Six-Echo behind forever.


End file.
